Senseless And Sweet
by chiy0
Summary: Senseless things are just so sweet. This fic is senseless - and it's sweet. Kidding. XD A Valentines special. (: SenRu. One-Shot.


**Senseless And Sweet**

**Summary: **Senseless things are just so sweet. Valentines special. (: SenRu.

**Disclaimer: **(sings )Esss Deee Belongsss toooooo Doctoooor Teeeeeeee! bow

**A/N:** I wrote this fic during my History class the other day. Well we just celebrated Valentines the other day so I thought this would be ok to serve as my Valentines special ficcie. XD It's format is chat-like but no, they weren't chatting that time XD You see they're spending this 13th of Feb together blahblahblahblahblahblahblah… About the title… not that much connected with the fic again. (But I think this fic is pretty senseless. XDD) Forgive me for errors. Just go on with the fic. pushes Go. XD

* * *

February 13th 

11:03 AM

At the living room. Rukawa comes down from the stairs and greets Sendoh who is sitting on one of the living room couches.

11: hey.

07: hey you! Get out of my way cause you ain't, you ain't, you ain't got the muscles and you ain't got the beauty! (1)

11: shut up, akira.

07: heh. :P that was from our cheering jingle back in junior high.

11: I know. You sang it to me like a million times already. ;

07: your sentences are improving.

11: shut—

07: up! (points upward)

11: (looks up) ….

07: gotcha. XP

11: …

07:P

11:you're playful today, akira. TT

12:58 NN

At the living room while watching noon-time tv shows(2).

07: aren't we going out for lunch?

11: no.

07: why?

11: because.

07: but I'm hungry.

11: then eat.

07: but there's no food.

11: then cook.

07: but this is your house.

11: so?

07: and one more thing, I dunno how to cook. :3

11: me too.

07: what will happen to us then?

11: starve, probably.

07: you're mean today, kae-chan. TT

1:20 PM

At the living room. Sendoh comes walking out of the kitchen empty-handed. He didn't find any food.

11: (on the phone, hangs up)

07: what was that?

11: I ordered pizza.

07: (smiles) yay.

11: don't expect me to give you some.

07: you REALLY are mean today!

11: get used to it.

2:02 PM

At the living room. The two are sitting on two different couches situated both opposing each other.

11: (eats pizza)

07: (drools) gimme……

11: (still eating pizza)

07: (still drooling over the pizza)

11: Yum.

07: Fuck. (looks away)

3:00 PM

Sendoh lays on one of the couches. Rukawa walks down the stairs wearing his favorite sweatshirt and some old basketball shorts carrying a basketball ball.

11: Pst, Akira. One-on-one.

07: No…

11: (raises eye brow)

07: I can't.

11: (raises eye brow higher)

07: you see… I'm still hungry gawdemmet!

11: (leaves)

07: (runs after Rukawa) I was just kidding! Kae-chaaaan!

4:50 PM

At the neighborhood court just after a race-to-20 game.

07: (pants) I swear I'm going to die soon.

11: …?

07: TT

11: Ok then. Let's eat. My treat.

07: D

5:00 PM

While walking down the street in going to the diner a kid approaches Sendoh.

Kid 1: (tugs Sendoh's shirt)

07: …it was so fun I can't forget it blahblahblahblah…

Kid 1: (tugs Sendoh's shirt again)

11: Akira, there's a kid.

07: (turns around) Yes?

Kid 1: (gives pen and paper) can I have your autograph Sendoh-san?

07: sure. (grins and signs)

Kid 1: Thanks! (walks away)

07: Whew. I'm getting quite famous. ;)

11: QUITE. (rolls eyes)

5:58 PM

At The Diner just after eating.

07: (burp)

11: like, _excuse me._

07: (blush) Excuse me. nn;

11: Wtf…

6:30 PM

The two arrives at Rukawa's house.

07: (slumps on the couch)

11: I'm going out again. Will buy soemthing.

07: Like sanitary napkin or what…?

11: …tsk. (goes out)

07: (calls Koshino immediately) I knew it, Kosh! He's having his monthly period!

Kosh: Wtf… nn

7:01 PM

Rukawa arrives and Sendoh gives him a stern look as he enters.

07: Let's talk.

At The Dining Room. Deafening silence.

11: …

07: Hm…

11: …

07: (fingers tapping on the wooden table) Hmm…

11: …

07: Hmmmmm…

11: (raises brow)

07: Hmmmmmmmm…

11: What!

07: (snaps) I knew it! I knew it! You have your period!

11:What the frack are you saying! ( leaves)

9:23 PM

At Rukawa's big bedroom. Rukawa comes out of the bathroom drenched.

11: your turn now.

07: (sees Rukawa only covering his lower half) Kae-chan, you're so… s… sexy.

11: You too. (starts changing into new clothes)

07: qp

11:38 PM

At Rukawa's big bedroom. In bed before sleeping.

07: You know what Kaede?

11: …what?

07: Iloveyousomuch:)

11: zzz….

07: TT;;;

* * *

February 14th 

2:55 AM

At Rukawa's big bedroom. In the middle of the night(!)

07: (whispers) kae-chan, wake up.

11: zzzz……

07: kae-chan!

11: (grunt)

07: (nudges Rukawa)

11: hn!

07: g o with me to the bathroom! I need to pee!

11: tsk. go back to sleep.

07: (nudges) please! Just open the lights for me. This is your room after all…

11: (rises and goes directly to the bathroom and opens the bathroom lights) happy?

07: (grins and does his thing)

7:00 AM

At Rukawa's big bedroom. The alarm clock rings. Sendoh wakes up and finds out that no Rukawa is beside him.

07: OO; Where are you Kae-chan?

7:06 AM

Sendoh walks down the stairs and is welcomed by Rukawa wearing a Hello Kitty apron, cooking fried eggs. He looks at the dining table and sees delicious food prepared.

07: KAEDE! OO;;;;; (ish shocked and looks about to faint anytime)

11: Good morning, Akira.

07: Wha… Why? OO;;

11: Happy Hearts' Day. :)

07: ohmygosh.i forgot.

7:20 AM

The two boys sit. The food in front of them is steaming and not looking like any meal for breakfast since it's looking heavy.

07: Uh… Anou… Kaede I didn't know it's Valentines' day today. But anyway, happy hearts day to you too.

Rukawa rotates his chair 90 degrees counter clockwise. He pulls Sendoh's chair just in front of his and takes a bite of the hotdog Sendoh put on his plate. He plays with the food with his tongue and coats it with his saliva.

07: What are you doing? That's mine. OO; Hey…

Rukawa flashes a nasty smile and in all of a sudden pulled Sendoh into a hot kiss. He pushes the food into Sendoh's mouth and the Ryonan guy chews it.

07: Mm. That was… Yum.

11: I'll never let you starve again. Ever.

07:P

11: I heard it all last night. I love you so, too.

07: q0p

Sweet.

**OWARI :F**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if the 7:20 AM of Feb 14th part wasn't so original. XD I hope I didn't too boring and corny and blahblahblahblahblah… Lol. 

1 - this really came from my batch's cheering jingle just this year. XDD

2 – are there noontime tv shows in Japan?


End file.
